


Brief Moments of Contemplation

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [13]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne Tries, Cleaning, Competition, Confusion, Contracts, Conversations, Demon Deals, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drinking to Cope, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Heaven vs Hell, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Mental Instability, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Rejection, Self-Denial, Wedding Planning, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: This is not related to the series, but I want to know what ships could be possible with whatever situation I have in store.So this is akin to a ship compilation or something. Summary will be in the chapters itself. They're all going to be different. They should be...
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Niffty, Charlie Magne & Seviathan Von Eldritch, Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. (Alastor -> Charlie) An Unequal Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This one-sided attraction sounds like a fun tag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie listens to Husk and Vaggie to get along with Alastor.
> 
> Alastor doesn't know what he wants, but he simply enjoys Charlie's company.
> 
> It's Alastor who gives more between the two and Charlie is panicking for his sake.

**When Alastor gives something to her** , Charlie pays back in moment's time.

**Brew her a cup of cocoa?** Brew and deliver a cup of coffee for his morning.

 **Insult her hopes and dreams?** Give him space once everything is said and done.

 **Persuade sinners to try Redemption?** Go easy on him when the Overlord brings a sinner to torture.

 **Protect her from a reporter/delinquent?** Bless him with her divine authority as Princess of Hell _when needed_.

 **Redecorate the hotel?** Stock the hotel with ingredients for his hobbies and offer monetary compensation for his services.

 **Sing a song to cheer her up?** Perform musicals to liven the hotel for the whole day OR sing a song _when he's sad_.

 **Teach her parts of Human history?** Offer him a translated book of demonic cultures and practices.

 **Trust her to help him cook Jambalaya?** Trust him to be nice in the Royal castle.

 **Tell her the truth no matter how harsh?** Tell and explain to him her motive.

**The exchange** doesn't last for more than a week. Following the advice of Husk, Charlie made sure not to owe the sinner and took ample time to respond accordingly.

She admits Alastor's deeds are beyond value, but then there are moments she regrets her actions with the chaos all around her. _Though_ _watching the Overlord happy makes her give the thought up._

 **The exchange** is something she promised her lover. Not wanting Vaggie to grow jealous, Charlie had to maintain some distance towards him while still being polite.

Months pass...

**Whether Alastor knows or not** , Charlie noticed a shift to their exchanges.

**Agree to take care of Angel?** Agree to accompany him to Rosie's party.

 **Cook her a special meal?** Prepare a cuisine the Radio demon has yet to taste.

 **Deal with the rowdy sinners for her?** Speak with him about a plan without Vaggie's presence.

 **Give her a pretty human-culture bag?** Ask her dad for advice and gifted Alastor a tobacco pipe.

 **Help her choose a dress during a class reunion?** Assist him in buying gifts for Niffty, Husk and Angel(?)

 **Offer her a frappuccino while doing paperwork?** Talk about Hell's secrets with him on nighttime.

 **Plan a party to reel in more sinners?** Spend time with him without telling Vaggie beforehand.

 **Reorganize and fix the schedule and game plans when needed?** She hasn't!

 **Take a stance and defend her project against her own father?** That's-

Charlie can't seem to catch up. Alastor keeps giving and not even complaining. Charlie doesn't know what or how to repay him for his deeds anymore.

It's no longer equal. **The weighing scale is tilting to one side.** _What happens next?_

Charlie wants to know what's going on. Husk told her not to think about it so hard. Vaggie said to tell Alastor to stop ~~but what is he supposed to stop?~~

~~Why is he doing this?~~

**Unable to pretend everything is fine** , Charlie decides to be the first to speak up.

"Why?" Charlie asks, walking towards Alastor observing the fountain.

"Why what?" Alastor tilts his head, his smile taunting her ignorance.

"Why are you doing _this_?!" Charlie needs to know. This isn't like Alastor. 'This isn't how you work.'

"Be more specific, Charlie. I'm not a mind reader." Alastor chuckled, using his staff as a support.

"Your lack of self-preservation to protect me and my self-interests." Charlie complained, utterly terrified for his safety. "Your sudden assistance despite the slim odds. This isn't like you, Alastor!"

"..." Alastor paused, watching the princess all riled up at his past deeds. ~~Calm and calculative, as expected of him.~~

"Well?" Charlie sought for an answer. If she knows his intentions, his motive then maybe she can reassess the value of his actions. _She won't be confused anymore._

"You're my primary source of entertainment." Alastor responded, smile widening at her disbelief. "Were you worried for me?"

"Yes, because you..." Charlie doesn't know how to evaluate the answer. How is she going to digest this fact? Charlie asks, "You! You risked so much for... For _entertainment?!_ "

...

Alastor walked towards her, not a prowl or a swagger, but a saunter until he reached her location. She didn't move, curious and confused.

"..." The Overlord raised his hand, and Charlie observed his expression. _His eyes look foreign._ Charlie needed to take a step back because Alastor is going to do another personal boundary destruction-

"I suppose..." Alastor took a hold of her cheek with one hand, but instead of pinching it, he stared at her. They stared at each other for a while before the male admitted. "I do love your smile."

"Hm?" Charlie doesn't know how that will answer his starting-to-go-occasional suicidal/genocidal spree, but at least Alastor's smile is more recognizable. 'Just when I thought I figured you out.'

"So smile more, my dear!" Alastor dropped his hand and pulled away from her. **His smile looks different again(?)**

" **🎶** " Alastor turned away, humming a tune as he walked away.

" _When I'm alone..._ " The radio mike plays a rather slow tune, but Charlie couldn't hear the rest with how soft the volume was.

'I must remind him of someone then.' Charlie smiled, happy he's regaining some semblance of humanity. 'Maybe I'll get him something to feel more at home?!'

...

" _With_ _only dreams of you..._ " The mike keeps playing as Alastor walks away from the princess' direction. " _...That won't come true"_

" ** _What'll I do?_** " Alastor wonders idly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the mike knows Alastor might be catching feelings. The word is 'might' since no one really knows how Alastor works. It'll depend on Alastor if he'll take hint or deny it.


	2. (Charlie <- Niffty) Maintaining Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty's love is generally sweet and warm...
> 
> But then Niffty can be protective and secretive.
> 
> Her new friend Charlie tends to attract trouble and maybe that's a bad/good thing?

Niffty likes her new friends, but she's starting to like Charlie the best.

The Princess makes sure everyone is happy and included, constantly coming up with new ideas to get even the laziest and most unmotivated guy out of bed for today! *You know who she's referring to.* Charlie's also friends... Kinda friends with everyone! Even if they insult the princess or mock her effort. Charlie's just that nice. _Why is that?_

Niffty's favorite time with Charlie would be when Charlie randomly decides to follow her. Charlie's just so curious _like a baby chick_. It's usually annoying _~~as hell~~ ,_ but the princess doesn't get in the way of her work so everything's fine. While she cleans, Charlie listens to her talk and even responds in turn! **That made her happy.** Most people would leave or distract her to make her stop talking because she's too fast in speaking or she's rambling again, but not Charlie. _Why is this demon so understanding and nice?_

The princess could go on and on talking to her like it was a bright sunny day. Sometimes, they end up spending the entire day together. But more often than not, Vaggie or Alastor would excuse Charlie to do business stuff. _Niffty isn't bitter, but she dislikes the sudden emptiness in the room._

Another thing Niffty likes about Charlie is how understanding she tends to be. When she detects an asymmetrical design in the hotel or even when she catches a whiff of foul stench, the princess would help her fix and find the source. Charlie also helps her convince Husk and Alastor to be more hygienic which is very **very** important to her.

Now that she thought about it, Charlie usually smells nice and looks clean. It must be her royal upbringing or the presence of the bathrooms in the hotel or maybe... Charlie doesn't look dirty? **Charlie isn't dirty**. Niffty can attest to that. She's heard and seen and watched the princess perform all her tasks this past few months. Charlotte Magne keeps herself clean. _Unnaturally clean._

Charlie getting dirty is a crime. Charlie isn't dirty. Niffty won't let her friend get dirty. _**I will not allow her to get dirty!**_

" **Drop the knife, Niffty! That's an order!** "

Suddenly, the world stops and Niffty finds herself standing at a blood puddle. She's holding a knife. She must have stabbed someone? A couple? A bunch? How many she isn't sure, but there are dirty bags of flesh with their sticky dirty fluids-

"Niffty?" Charlie asks and she turns to face her friend. The blonde is scared but Charlie's dirty because of them. _At least Charlie's safe and that's all that matters._

"Sorry." Niffty smiles, not sure what else to say after accidentally killing something. ~~Not my fault. It's their fault for trying to dirty Charlie. I won't let them. I won't let them soil Charlie **anymore**.~~

"Oh Niffty..." Charlie sighed, and Niffty finally realized where they are. They're at the lobby and some of Charlie's patients are keeping close to a surprised Vaggie.

"You..." Charlie can't articulate her words, but Niffty doesn't mind. _Everything happened so fast._ Angel Dust is sitting at the bar with his half-finished drink watching her curiously. Husk doesn't care and Alastor isn't here at the moment.

"Here." Charlie used the spell to remove the blood, but there's a corpse...s **corpses** and Niffty's clothes are still bloody. Charlie told someone, "Husk? Can you call Al to talk to the incoming nobles in my stead? Niffty and I are going to the bathroom. We have to get cleaned."

'Clean? Yes! They have to get clean.' Niffty gets some grasp of reality and takes a step forward.

"Yeah. Sure whatever." Husk yawned and Charlie looked back at Niffty.

"Let's get cleaned up, Niffty." Charlie smiles and Niffty can't help but smile too.

Walking beside her friend, Niffty doesn't even **feel** dirty. She **knows** she's dirty and she should really complain or panic about the blood sticking on her clothes, but her skin doesn't itch and her thoughts isn't raising alarms. She just feels... **Peaceful**.

"What triggered you?" Charlie was the first to break the silence. It's usually Niffty, but she feels fine and completely okay with whatever she did. She doesn't even remember majority of her actions, just the need to stop the spread of germs.

"They were dirty." Niffty confessed and stopped there. ' ~~They wanted to dirty you.~~ '

"I see..." Charlie doesn't know everything, but that's fine because Niffty doesn't understand herself fully either. She knows Charlie is her friend and maybe now her new best friend, but is that enough of a reason for doing so?

...

"I don't regret it." Niffty professed as they reached the female bathroom.

"Huh?" Charlie turns to look at her, innocent eyes ~~Niffty swore to protect~~.. No malicious intent, nothing but concern and respect and love.

"..." Niffty entered the bathroom, relieved she stocked some clothes in the bathrooms in case of emergency. She looks at her friend, hoping she wouldn't take it wrong.

"I don't mind killing them." Niffty knows this will break her friend's heart, but she feels nothing for the dead bodies at the grand entrance. She only feels content she managed to keep Charlie safe and it's a nice feeling to do one thing right.

"Because they're dirty?" Charlie closed the door behind her. Niffty doesn't give her an answer, _afraid she'll leave.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking Niffty is a yandere made things complicated.


	3. (Alastor <- Angel) Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel thinks it's all fun and games until it's not.
> 
> Cherri is his wingman, ready to talk some sense to the guy.
> 
> Angel is bad at feelings. He has to since his line of work tells him not to get that attached.

Angel Dust might be catching feelings for the egotistic serial killer of a deer.

The pornstar wants to deny it because he knows nothing will come out of it. Angel didn't intend to catch feelings, just a fun time. Who knew **this** was even possible? Sure, the radio host refused all of his sexual offers, but Alastor did enjoy talking with him. _Angel enjoys their talk too, especially their prank wars or just plain hanging out doing nothing... sh*t._

Angel might be wrong though, but he's talked with his self-proclaimed therapist Cherri Bomb on the matter.

...

"Oh s**t." His best friend grinned, but a helpless and worried one. "You got it **baad** ~"

"I know! What the f**k is wrong with me?" Angel covered his face with a pillow. He first thought of talking to Charlie, but Angel's d*m* sure Alastor would interrupt and snatch the princess off. _He'd feel upset afterwards, but why is it pointed at Charlie?_

"You're not just crushing on him, you're in love with him." Cherri hugged a pillow as she stared down at her friend. "And I thought it was all an act."

"Cherri. End me.." Angel groaned under his pillow, seeking for consolation.

"Nah. You're my bud and I got your back." Cherri stared at the sleeping pig beside them. "How about you ask Charlie? That cream puff surely got some deets on him. Oh, try Niffty and maybe Husk for some kink."

"Cher! You don't get it. I can't let them find out about _this_?" Angel lowered his pillow, peeved at himself. "Think about my persona!"

"Yeah and?" Cherri rolled her eye. "You like him, and he likes you back."

"He doesn't." Angel muttered under his breath.

"What?" Cherri looked at his direction.

"Al. Ain't. Into. Me." Angel stated.

"After all _that_?" Cherri raised an eyebrow.

"Al calls me a friend." Angel ended. "An **entertaining** friend."

"F****!" Cherri raised her arms. "Then we change his f***king mind!"

"I bet I got competition." Angel sat up, not sure why he's riled up either. "Unless they're dead. Double-dead or something..."

"I bet one of them is the bar owner Mimzy." Cherri checked her phone, reading up the stalkers of the Radio Demon. _Yeah. That guy has stalkers._ Angel leaned close to stare at the websites.

"Or Rosie." Angel stared at the other Cannibal Overlord. 'Mimzy prolly has Al as a patron.. Not sure about Rosie.'

"Or Char." Cherri stated, staring at the burning scandal as to date.

"Charlie? She has Vaggie." Angel pointed out.

"Yeah, but I talked to Vag and Al's pretty touchy on C." Cherri explained. "You're trying to beat the bar and get into his pants, right? Charlie's competition."

"Yeah, but C can't be in his radar." Angel can't believe it. He knows Cherri has a point, but he knows Charlie. Charlie believes in monogamy and all that BS. Also faithful. Charlie also told him her day, and her time with Alastor sounds nothing romantic whatsoever. "It's gotta be just canary girl and cannibal perfectionist."

"Get yer head outta the gutter, mate." Cherri glared at him. "We've seen them together. They're more than business partners. Dancing, singing, cooking.."

"Charlie doesn't **love** him." Angel denied, _but a part of him doesn't believe him either_.

"That doesn't mean Al doesn't like Charlie." Cherri retorted back. "Sorry, Ange. If there ain't a ring on that finger, she's on the market."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Angel truly like someone, I bet he's gonna have a mental breakdown, especially if it's someone like Alastor.


	4. (Alastor <- Husk) Drown it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk doesn't want to get attached to anyone...
> 
> ... But he might start be considering Alastor as a friend or maybe more?
> 
> Instead of thinking about it, he takes a swig.

Husk doesn't want anything to do with feelings. He'll drown them all out with alcohol.

People? They're better off without him and vice versa. _Except during game nights._

 **Drinking and gambling** \- That's all he needs in life. Maybe sleeping, but whatever. ~~It comes with the drink~~.

But then a certain s***tlord came Eldritch crazy, and now Husk owes the frick fracker for who-knows-what-the-shooter-wants.

Rarely is the guy half-bad. Most of the time, Alastor's a di-duck. Usually, Husk gets the Overlord drunk to avoid sudden death threats.

 _God!_ Right now, working in the Hotel, Husk gotta censor his words. _The princess is a mind reader. ~~Must be the reason she's good at poker.~~_

Nowadays, Al ain't that bad. _Pretty tolerable actually._ Instead of blatantly targeting him, the radio demon has other targets in the hotel.

Maybe the Redemption thing is working on the nutjob? Husk never thought he'd enjoy the guy's company more than the usual. _Yeah. Enjoy? Maybe he needs help?_

So when the princess drags all of them to team activities, Husk doesn't mind if he matched up with the radio demon, even if the guy knows nothing 'bout the game.

Niffty's giving him looks. Angel's talking about a threesome, and what the hell is that all about? There ain't nothing between him and Al yet. ~~Wait a fu.~~

"Something troubling you, friend?" Alastor wondered, watching the feline grab a hard drink.

"..." Husk stared at Alastor, glaring at this punk who wormed his way into his life like a parasite.

"The usual." Husk takes a drink from the bottle itself. _Alchohol will do the trick._

_Alcohol's usually the solution to forgetting everything..._

_... Until it doesn't..._

_..._

_F*ck it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk is my in-denial bro.


	5. (Charlie <- Seviathan) Only Regret Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always some sort of good in every relationship,
> 
> whether it be toxic to downright abusive,
> 
> because it's all in the matter of perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seviathan and Charlie's relationship already ended in cannon...
> 
> ... And I'm pretty sure Charlie holds no affection for him.

[One thousand chances.]

Charlotte Magne forgave the aristocrat one thousand ~~and more~~ times because she loves him.

Seviathan Von Eldritch spent it all. _When the love she holds for him shatters..._

[She left him.]

* * *

He realized his mistake too late.

Seviathan missed her - his shimmering star of the Abyss,

Incomparable to any female he's encountered.

_Now he knows better._

[He has to get her back.]

* * *

**"Give me one more chance."**

Seviathan pleads, carrying a bouquet of roses in hand

and holding her favorite human sweets.

"♪~" Charlie laughs like wind chimes,

smiling at him ~~with slit pupils~~.

**"You've had your chances."**


	6. (Charlie -> Vaggie) Does Love belong to Hell/Heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie love each other...
> 
> But love is different between Heaven and Hell.
> 
> 'Devote yourself to god or to another?'

**The fallen Angel can tell the greatest lies, and the famed succubus offers the greatest dreams.** _The child of both entities can do all or nothing. Will she bring salvation or damnation?_

 **Love indeed exists but is rendered void in Hell as God's Curse throws its residents in a paradox.** _In Love, there is hate. In something, there is nothing. In faith, there will be hypocrisy._

_Does love **corrupt** or **purify**?_

" **I like you.** " Vaggie admits one night, kissing her cheek as they watch the crimson miasma covering Hell.

" **I like you too.** " Charlie returns the exchange, choosing to watch the flustered albino instead of the sky.

_Must love **doubt** or **have faith**?_

" **I love you.** " The albino confesses, looking up to her lover like she were a goddess.

" **I love you too.** " The blonde whispers softly, staring down at her lover in sadness.

_Must love **take** or **give?**_

" **I will always love you.** " Vagatha cries, squeezing her hands as the angels waits for their moment to come to an end.

" **And I will love no other** **.** " Charlotte Magne promises vehemently, letting go and watching her love leave to start anew.

_Is what they share then: **love** or a **lie**?_

" ~~ **I love you.**~~ " The words someone in her memories whisper every night, keeping the true born company from harsh reality.

 **"I won't deny I miss her."** The Princess of Hell tells the Overlord during breakfast, wiping her tears because of a soft dream.

Is love **eternal** or ~~**temporary**~~?

**"Farewell, Charlotte."** The angel muttered, thrusting her spear straight into God's mortal enemy.

 **"Hello to you too, Vaggie."** The devil's daughter greets in turn, smiling at her faithful companion.

'I...' Closing her eyes, the princess sighs. 'wonder...'

Does love...

be..long..

...to...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda... make god look evil here... But don't blame him since he's trying to save his skin.


	7. (Angel Dust <- Valentino) Getting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust is pretty much in this messed-up relationship with Valentino.
> 
> He's tired of the hot-and-cold from the dude and wants out.
> 
> (Sorry not sorry. Charlie and Alastor is Angel's go-to advisors in getting out of the deal.)

If **this** is love, Angel doesn't want it.

Thankfully, he ain't dumb. Whatever Valentino does and say to him every time is not in any way considered to be love.

 ~~It makes him feel terrible, violated, and numb.~~ Sometimes, it physically hurts to even get out of bed in the morning.

This isn't love, not even close to any of the relationships he's seen while traveling around Hell with his rowdy friends.

If **this** isn't love then it has to be hate.

Valentino's criticisms deteriorates his mental and physical capabilities. **Too few incentives, too much punishments.**

A toxic fixation on him, a distorted love that is best known as an obsession. **To the Overlord, Angel's just an object.**

This isn't the love he wants, but Angel will swallow it down. **A bitter pill to take, now that the spider thought about it.**

If **this** is hate, Angel can deal with it.

Angel's used to the hate, to the discrimination and disgust. He's good at pretending everything is all right when he needs to.

**"Is that so?" The radio demon asked, leaning on his right shoulder. ~~Angel refuses to speak.~~ The Overlord chuckled, "How _unlike_ you, Angel."**

Valentino is nothing more than his employer. Someone he doesn't need. Someone he doesn't want. Someone he has to tolerate.

[Hate and love are two sides of the same coin.]

So why does he try so hard to prove his worth something to the pimp? _Easy._ There are times Valentino acts like a decent being.

**"Is that so?" The Princess of Hell wondered, sitting in front of him. ~~Angel refuses to say any more.~~ The princess hummed, "Why not _rebel_ , Angel?"**

Two wolves in sheep's clothing are watching him, implicitly and explicitly. The game Angel chose to play is a game worth ending.

If **this** isn't hate then it's surely apathy.

But Angel knows it isn't apathy. Apathy is the lack of feelings. Apathy is what Valentino did to his pet Queef.

**"Here." Husk slides a cocktail over to his side, cleaning some glass. Not looking at him, the bartender stated. "You looked like you need a drink."**

Apathy is what Husk got out off. The sudden interest to communicate with him after all his attempts were worth the wait...

_But what if?_

_What if..._

"Hey Charlie?" Angel leaned on the chair, looking up at the ceiling as they both got a time-out from Vaggie.

"Hmm?" Charlie wondered, moving the chandeliers with the wave of her finger.

"How hard is it to get outta a soul contract?" Angel asked.

"It depends on the contract." Charlie explained, raising her hands to transfigure glass to precious gems. "I could get into the bitty-gritty details, but you always fall asleep during my lessons."

"True..." Angel watched the warm light emitted by the different colored gems. "Talk about something else. I'm bored."

"Well... Everyone knows the devil can see a contract's loophole.. But did you know?" Charlie started. "Before you enter Hell, you have to sign your soul to eternal damnation?"

"S*** really?" Angel only remembers falling down and getting hungry as hell.

"It's one of the distinct traits of a sinner, bound to Hell's system unlike trueborns." Charlie hummed.

"And if there's no loophole?" Angel doesn't recall any loophole in the contract.

"You mean you're too tired to think?" Charlie giggled.

"Whatever you say, cinnamon roll." Angel will humor her.

"Get someone of high authority to supercede the contract." Charlie shrugged. "The higher the better."

"Example." Angel checked the wristwatch Husk gave him.

"Stolas decides to buy you off Valentino." Charlie snapped her fingers and the chandelier's base turned gold. "But Leviathan decides he wants you too. Leviathan has the greatest preference over your soul."

"We're objects then." Angel kinda saw this coming. "Can Val refuse?"

"If he wants to die then he wouldn't." Charlie yawned. "Leviathan is one of the Rulers of Hell, the demon of Envy..."

"But you should definitely try thinking first." Charlie looked at Angel, smiling. "Knowing you, you'd want to get out on your own terms."

"You got that right." Angel turned to look at Charlie. ~~The daughter of pride and lust who wants to redeem his soul.~~ "But it wouldn't hurt giving a hint, right?"

"Listen carefully..." Charlie whispers, and he noticed her eyes staring at someone. "Pay attention to Alastor. Learn more about his game, but remember your goal. ~~Our friend also knows the loophole of the contract.~~ In fact, I advise you to leave before the performance or you'll never want to stop."

"That strangely sounds like sex or drugs. Or both." Angel snickered, and Charlie tsked at him. "What?"

"I've reviewed the contract and trust me.." Charlie used her index to press her chin. "Retrieve the hints, survive his game and the rest will be a walk around the park."

"Some short, others long but there will always be an END." Charlie _smiled_. "Also, I know how much you love challenges."

" **Alastor's game is something you can't forget.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel knows there is no one who can change Valentino. No one and nothing. He's given up believing on that myth. He's getting out and Valentino won't know what's coming.
> 
> Charlie knows Angel wants to put some effort and gives him something the spider will find challenging: Alastor. (And if you're looking for Alastor, Husk and Niffty aren't far behind.)


	8. (Charlie <- Vaggie) Unequal Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know those two love each other...
> 
> ... But the love those two have might be different from one another,
> 
> especially when it's a relationship between a sinner and a trueborn.

Sometimes, Charlotte Magne wants to be a sheep - to dream as one of grandfather's little lambs who helplessly falls into temptation. Instead, she's one of the wolves. ~~The young pup designated to devour HEAVEN on the day of reckoning.~~ Everyone in her family is counting on her success, beating into her a millennia's worth of experience to take GOD down.

But while the aristocrats struggle to get the Antichrist working, the Princess of Hell will cover her body with white wool on her free time. _She'll act like a sheep among the sinners._

**Interact and play with them to her heart's content.**

Meeting an interesting fiery soul, Charlie learns about Humanity, Earth and their beliefs on Heaven. Vagatha fills her days with wonder, and Charlie decides to they should live together. Spending time with the recently deceased sinner, Charlie gains another perspective on Hell's current affairs. In the end, the Princess decides to keep her close, eating the nightmares plaguing Vaggie.

Love came between them, a consequential outcome for cohabitation. Although her dad proved a ton of points to dissuade her, Charlie refused to leave Vaggie because...

_'Vaggie loves me.'_

Vaggie is her favorite sinner, someone she wants to make happy. Charlie is confident her family will ruin Vaggie's life as soon as she lets her go. Charlie can't let that happen. _She doesn't want to be alone again_. Accidentally placing a target on the back of Vaggie's head, Charlie searches for an alternative. _How to keep her safe?_ Charlie spends one Extermination with Vaggie to realize the answer.

Heaven is one big playground created to keep sheep safe and sound. _~~Livestock~~._ Sinners are lost sheep, some tainted and others broken. If she can convince Vaggie to go to Heaven then she'll be safe.

" **Vaggie. I have an amazing idea!** "

Charlie knows she can't discard her birthright or change who she is, but she will save Vaggie. Unfortunately, Vaggie's love for her might see her actions the wrong way. Charlie has to do this to protect her. [GET THE SINNER TO HEAVEN] With a heavy heart, Charlie creates a white lie for this precious sinner, using Extermination as an excuse to kickstart the program.

The program she needed to alter since her Uncles wanted someone in Hell to execute it thousands of years ago.

[PROJECT REDEMPTION]

A wolf can't pass through Heaven's gates, but a sheep can. The princess knows Overpopulation won't be solved with this meager attempt. What she hopes to bring is salvation for those hopeful sheep.

_In exchange for your love,_

_I will do anything in my power to protect you._

_I'll save you and everyone you cherish._

Starting the project, Charlie gets a fluffy spider as its first volunteer. After the news broadcast, Charlie meets a bloody deer, a sluggish cat and a petite child. These new sinners made her think and redirect her actions. She can't let Vaggie go up in Heaven alone.

'I have to get them all into Heaven somehow...' Charlie watched the sinners play Mario Kart, sipping her frappuccino. She'll need to assign a date for the angels to visit the hotel. _Schedules to delay the sudden ascension._ The ideal measure would be is to create a community of sinners in Heaven. 'It'll be easier to identify where Vaggie will be if I decide to visit...'

'...Or avoid.' Charlie frowned, almost forgetting the grand scheme of HELL. She removed the straw from her mouth, watching Vaggie fist pump. 'Oh Vaggie...'

'If only my love is as humane as yours..' Charlie sighed. No matter what these sinners do, in the eyes of GOD, they are sheep. Charlie isn't a sheep, but she dreams of being one.

'If I truly love you, Vaggie....' Charlie smiled when Vaggie faced her direction, staring at the pink ribbon adorning her head.

'I wouldn't be giving you away'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is very... very...... old. I even increased her age in this series.
> 
> With age comes with wisdom and a ton of hesitation. High chance Charlie doesn't love Vaggie as passionately as how her dad fell in love with Lilith. (Lilith and Lucifer fell in love during conquest and recovery from the Fall.)


	9. (Alastor <- Mimzy) One-sided Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimzy knows something is fishy about Charlie.
> 
> Alastor just doesn't want to think about it for the thrill.
> 
> Charlie wouldn't mind shipping her business partner with another ~~if it will get Alastor to Heaven.~~

When she first chanced upon the Princess of Hell, Mimzy knew Al ain't using his head. True, she heard all of the radio demon's rants regarding boredom, but to mess with Royalty? **Hot damn!** What sorta giggle juice was Alastor drinking? _Who knows what's behind that innocent facade?_ Mimzy's been in Hell for good number as an owner of her own jazzy club, and she's bloody sure Charlotte Magne has sumthing up her sleeves. No one can survive this long in this hellhole and have their innocence intact. She's been snooping and chatting with the local blokes, got nothing but rumors circulated by 666 News. It's recent so it's not what she needs. This is what everyone wants to hear.

That the child of the ultimate power couple in Hell is an innocent, _vulnerable **Idiot**._

"♫" Charlie sat beside the overprotective bluenose, giggling at one of the pornstar's jokes. The trio always sat together. Niffty says Vaggie is to blame, _but is that truly the case?_ Mimzy's managed to convince Husk to bring the princess over, only to see the princess fade into the background - simply watching the event ~~like how Lucifer does things.~~

The princess is a millennia plus old. ~~There's gotta be dirt on her.~~ Mimzy's taken this to a whole new level, swaying her fogey patrons to spill the tea with the best booze she has. **Nothing!** It's either Lilith has every aristocrat in the palm of her hand or Lucifer consistently carves fear in their souls because ~~Charlotte Magne is considered a taboo topic to the Ancient Demons~~. Info from Belphegor himself.

" _ **I͖t͍'̹̲̠̯͇s̖̫̰ ̤̩͓b̦̥͈̖͢e̞̝s͔̹̣t͚͎̯̹ ̜͖̖n̹̬̯o̩̺͖t͓͕̦̙͇ ̥̫̩t͔̣̪̣o̞̦͢ m̢̥e̫d̙̩̼̻d̞̲̣l̬e̱͙ ̰̹̲i̯n͚͖͓̱ ͓̭wi̠̻͜ţ͎h̼ o̼̖͉͔͟u̝r̹̬̮ a̟̥̱ͅf̭f̢̖a̢̞͎͎͟irs̰̭,̧͓̹͟ ̱͇͍f͍̼̬̱į͖̜e̜͇̞r̤̖̲y̳̘͟ ̢̟̪c̨̡̭̹͟a͕̲̳n̖͍͔̙a̬̞͖r̼͕̺y̜͖̳̼.̧̡͕̙**_ "

Hearing those words from one of the laziest demon to date, Mimzy wondered what exactly are those hotshots planning for the future. Mimzy ain't sure what that is, but she hoped Al would stop interacting with the hellborn before he gets into a jam. _Sadly, no one knows what Alastor is planning._

"♪..?" Charlie turned her head, her smile unwavering. She raised her hand, waving it slightly as she mouthed a small _Hello_ **.** Mimzy motioned her to come over, having one hand with a sandwich. Alastor, Husk and Niffty are running late. **Troublesome trio.** Since it's her break from the stage, she might as well get the answer from the woman herself. Alastor says his business partner is a square tomato. Someone the Overlord compares to an empty gift box. _The sheik himself wonders why he likes the princess at times._ ~~Alastor seriously needs a talk with Rosie.~~

"Yes?" Charlie sat beside her, attracting some eyes towards their table. The girl didn't even bother to change her clothes, always wearing the same pink tuxedo jacket every time she visits. Though, she has seen the doll wearing a pink dress in some old newspaper in the Forbidden Library, dating an eldritch fella.

"Just making sure you don't waste anymore dough." Mimzy hummed, tapping her finger on the table. It's a hellborn royalty habit, constantly splurging money for entertainment and friends. However, Alastor won't like it if this chump gets conned by her men. With that charity hotel to 'redeem sinners' up and running, it's only a matter of time before the princess goes broke. Mimzy doesn't mind that outcome, but she certainly know Alastor will. **Alastor always did have a soft spot for kind-hearted women.**

"You love Alastor, don't you?" Charlie hummed, breaking the tranquil atmosphere.

"Who doesn't?" Mimzy answered back, finding this girl irritatingly cute. She doesn't know what sort of blindfold this female has over her eyes, but Charlie is hella lucky to have Alastor of all people to be her business partner. Al may be a stingy bast*rd, but he's the right guy for the job when it comes to reeling in sinners.

"No, I **like** Alastor." Charlie chuckled, resting her chin on her knuckle. The princess is staring at her now, and Alastor's right to say she can hear her ideas trickling down like sand in an hour glass.

"Bushwa! Don't fool me, honey. I've seen how you look at him." Mimzy countered. She saw how those two interact, focused on each other and sharing an inside joke. _It reminds her of the time she was still Alastor's fave dame._

"My... (Charlie blinked, getting an epiphany.) But I make that look because Alastor tells a ton of stories back when he was alive on Earth! Why wouldn't I daydream of a false life as a human?" Charlie sighed. "Who wouldn't want to live in a world Grandfather made for you all? It must be so nice... (Charlie's smile turned to a frown, murmuring.) _This so-called paradise_..."

"Then why not go to Earth?" Mimzy asked, watching the dreamer. "Get outta town and live somewhere else?"

"I can't." Charlie looking right back at her. "I promised my parents."

"Yet here you are, struggling all by yourself to start a Rehab." Mimzy waved her empty champagne glass for a refill. Setting the glass down, Mimzy spoke in a kind voice. "What more do you have to lose?"

"I guess... your wedding with Al? (Mimzy glared at the princess.) I'm being honest!" Charlie has that mischievous smile on, humoring her. "Alastor could do anything while I'm gone, and one of which could be a wedding."

"Oh quiet you!" Mimzy pushed Charlie on the shoulder, admittedly smiling at her jest.

"But Mimzy~" The demon laughed, buttering her up. "I know Alastor will choose you as his bride. He **really** trusts you. In fact, he trusts you more than me! You two would be perfect for each other~"

"It's not going to happen, sweetheart. He finds weddings a bore." Mimzy retorted back, losing her annoyance at this cheery female. Charlie only laughed harder. "Stop laughing. You're attracting attention."

"Weddings are not boring." Charlie corrected. "The possibilities of starting an amazing wedding are endless!"

"Like?" Mimzy grabbed her glass, taking a sip.

"Maybe you two should try a d̸̡͍̦͚̪̖͎̾e̸̮̦̠̝̞͉̣͗̊̋̓͆̒̊͆̽̋͝m̵̧̘̼͙̼̝̙͚̪͕͗̊̆͛͋̽̂̈́͝ͅo̵̳͙͖̟̼̲͂̏̀̔̐̂͗͐̄̿n̸̛͈̦͔̏͗̾̋̆̇̾͒̃̔͌͗͝ wedding? That's full of risk, benefits and excitement." Charlie's word glitch halfway, but the demon seemed utterly excited about the idea. "Invite your enemies to slaughter, let your allies come for the massacre, and don't forget to invite the deity as your soul's k̷̮͍̲̓e̵̦͓̓̈͒͂ḛ̷̩̦̠̊̋͝p̶̂ͅe̵̡̍̇r̵̥̭̠̈́."

"Uh." Mimzy got caught off-guard on that part.

"Unlike human weddings, the most dramatic part is after the wedding. One of the seven Rulers of Hell themselves will come over to give a test hours before your glorious bloodmoon." Charlie placed both hands on her cheek, closing her eyes as she reminisces a fond(?) memory. "Bound in soul and mind, you will be tested by my uncle according to SIN."

"Win and you obtain the blessing of my uncle." Charlie pulled out the reason why sinners even try this weird wedding. "Fail and you risk losing everyone and everything forever."

"Isn't that exciting?" Charlie clapped her hands, eyes shimmering like stars.

"That's...?" Mimzy doesn't know if she should be sick or interested. Those old demons have the strangest of traditions and practices. ~~She can now see a bit of similarity between Charlie and Alastor.~~

"Though, the last time I joined one was a century ago." Charlie crossing her arms, looking morose. "Apparently, the husband survived by devouring his lover.. I won't deny love has many faces, but couldn't he wait a little longer before consuming her unless she really was that tasty."

"What the DUCK am I hearin- Did you censor my BEEEP?! YOU SON OF A HOOONK!" Husk's voice caused both blondes to look at the newcomers.

"We're here!" Niffty greeted, slightly covered in blood while Husk is 'trying' to strangle Alastor.

"How much have you heard?" Mimzy asked her friend who hopped over to sit beside Charlie.

"The vore part." Niffty confessed.

"no.." Charlie blushed, quickly shaking her head in embarrassment. " _what have i done?_ "

"AHEM! There goes my stay! Gotta go now." Charlie sat up, but Alastor bonked her shoulder with his mike.

"I insist you stay." Alastor turned his head while bribing Husk with a couple of drinks. "The more the merrier! On the house."

"Really?" Husk asked, surprised to see the stingy man saying the words of salvation.

"Oh I really can't!" Charlie winked at Mimzy which made it very frustrating and now humiliating at her part of the stick. Charlie glanced up at Alastor, continuing. "I have to attend to Angel."

"You... You let Angel here?" Alastor's smile got a little quirky.

" **Until you find it there and lead it back home...** " As if the lights dimming wasn't a sign, everyone slowly looked at the center stage to see the singer...

" **Wake me up!** " Angel sang, and everyone is apparently in the mood to watch a drunken fluffy spider sing his heart out. _The crowd is even singing along?_ **"Wake me up inside!"**

"Oh dear..." Alastor adjusted his monocle.

"I think I know that song.." Husk took a sip from his bottle. After hearing the next stanza, Husk squinted. "And I lost it."

"There's my cue." Charlie slipped out, and Mimzy is torn between laughing and singing along with the eccentric spider. _Could Angel get anymore likeable?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna tear each ship down and wonder how they work in the limited perspective of the other. OwO


End file.
